


Wouldn’t Trade For the World

by dexhasnousernameideas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, implied watersports kink, thumb sucking, vanya being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexhasnousernameideas/pseuds/dexhasnousernameideas
Summary: Vanya’s being a little brat, so Allison takes measures to correct it.





	Wouldn’t Trade For the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Place Where The Wild Things Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727417) by [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). 



> I haven’t written in a while, so I apologize if I seem rusty. 
> 
> Also let’s be honest, Vanya “I killed multiple nannies cause I didn’t want to eat my oatmeal” Hargreeves would totally be a bratty little. Just saying. ;)

It took Allison a while to learn what Vanya liked, and how she played. 

For example, pacifiers were okay, but Vanya preferred her thumb. She didn’t like talking much, preferring to babble and coo, but wasn’t completely nonverbal. Her stuffed bear was number one priority in her mind. Diapers were an essential when she felt little. She liked long term play as opposed to short scenes. 

It took all of Allison’s brainpower to remember everything, but she wouldn’t give any of this up for the world. She loved taking care of Vanya, and all that came with it. 

That didn’t mean it didn’t come without challenges though. 

“No!” Vanya near yelled, stomping her feet. “No nap!”

Allison sighed. She was starting to get agitated. This happened pretty often. Vanya, when she felt little, tended to need naps, but she also tended to fight taking them tooth and nail. Sometimes she gave up quickly and went along with it, but a lot of the time it would end in a temper tantrum. Today seemed like it would be going the temper tantrum route. 

“Vanya, I am not saying it again,” Allison said, trying to hide her frustration. “If you don’t take a nap now, you’re going to be tired later and get cranky.”

Vanya huffed, a few tears leaking from her eyes in frustration. “No! Don’ wanna nap.”

Allison sighed again. She normally didn’t get this frustrated, but Vanya had been kind of a brat all day, disobeying her rules and back talking and generally being frustrating. Allison hadn’t bothered doing any sort of punishment other than time out, because usually, that worked well enough. 

Maybe it was time to be a bit more... assertive. 

Allison grabbed Vanya’s wrist (not too tightly, but enough to get her to move), dragging her in the direction of the couch and yanking her over her knee. Vanya seemed to know what was coming, tears racing down her face as she whined. 

“No! Don’ want spankin’...”

“Maybe you should have thought of that earlier, before you decided to be a huge brat,” Allison said, pushing her pajama pants down and tugging her diaper off. “You have been disrespectful all day. You’ve already broken three rules just this afternoon and have already been in time out twice. Obviously, that wasn’t enough. Now, you are going to be a good girl and count for me. You get ten today.”

“Okay mommy,” Vanya whined, and she seemed to be bracing herself. 

The first smack landed right on her left thigh, and Vanya yelped, digging her fingers into the couch. “One...”

The second went across her lower right cheek, and Vanya whimpered. “Two...”

Allison smiled, glad that Vanya was following directions finally. “Eight more baby.”

By the time Allison got to the sixth hit, Vanya’s ass was red and irritated, lined with vague handprints and welts. She was crying; an ugly sort of cry, tears running down her face and snot dripping from her nose. Allison resisted the urge to wipe it away and continued with the hits. 

By the time number nine had landed right in the middle of Vanya’s right cheek, Vanya was bordering screaming at the hits, crying loudly. “Nine... I’m sorry mommy...”

“One more baby girl,” Allison coaxed, before suddenly spanking as hard as she could across Vanya’s ass. She yelped, near jumping off of Allison’s lap with a whimper. 

“Ten... Are we done mommy...?”

Allison gathered the snotty, crying Vanya in her arms and shushed her softly. “Yes baby, you did so good for me, I’m so proud of you.” Allison swiped a few tears off of Vanya’s face, smiling gently at her. “I’m so proud. How about we get you in the bath, since you’re kind of gross now, and then I’ll get you in a new diaper and your footie jammies and you can have your nap, okay?”

Vanya sniffled, cuddling up to Allison’s side. “Okay mommy.”

Allison gently lifted the little to settle on her hip, walking them to the bathroom with minimal effort before setting Vanya down on the toilet seat. She winced, and Allison almost wished she went a bit easier on her. 

Allison threw some lavender bath salts and some bubble bath in the tub and started the water, making sure it wasn’t too hot before turning to Vanya. She seemed to be a bit more drawn into herself than usual, sucking her thumb absentmindedly and staring off into space. Allison knew this wasn’t a huge deal; Vanya got like this when she was tired, and spankings tended to make her tired. 

“Okay baby girl, arms up,” Allison said, helping Vanya take off her shirt before lifting her into the bath. She made quick work of getting Vanya clean, scrubbing gently at her hair and body, hoping to get her into bed as soon as possible. 

Once Vanya was washed and dried, Allison carried her into her bedroom and laid her out on the bed. Her face was soft, sleepy, and Allison smiled at her. “You doing okay baby?”

Vanya giggled and grabbed at Allison’s hands, obviously deep in headspace. Allison blew a raspberry into Vanya’s stomach and she near shrieked, her laughter brightening the room. 

Allison quickly diapered Vanya up and put her in her favorite footie pajamas, braiding her hair down her back so it wouldn’t look weird after sleeping. Vanya thankfully didn’t put up a fight when Allison coaxed her to lay down, resting her head in her lap with a yawn, her eyes fluttering closed and her thumb going back in her mouth. She looked peaceful, half asleep and small, cuddled into her lap. 

Allison leaned down to kiss Vanya’s forehead as she fell asleep, running her fingers through the few pieces of hair that had fallen out of the braid. “Good night Vanya.”

“Night night mommy...”

Yep. Allison wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
